five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game
FNaTL 3: T. E. G.= '''Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game '''is the third and final game in the series, and a point-and-click survival horror game like its predecessors by Clicky. In this game you will have to defend yourself from the four prototypes, Po, Laa-Laa, Dipsy, and Tinky Winky, as well as an even more damaged Po and Noo-Noo, with the addition of Decimated and the very first tubbybot, the Original. All you have is your cameras, three doors, and the main heater for the ceiling vent, the two latter which are able to be used via the laptop, all while recharging your supply of power to keep your defenses up. The game was released on August 12, 2015, and the first game, Five Nights at Tubbyland, was released on April 1, 2015 with its sequel, Five Nights at Tubbyland 2, released on May 1, 2015. It can be found here: http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-tubbyland-3-the-end-game/71887 Summary Six years after TubbyLand Entertainment closed its doors, the animatronics warehouse has been reopened as a last resort. After discovering multiple vandalisms that happened in the recently opened warehouse, a night guard has been assigned to watch over the place to prevent any further damage. Though he isn't alone, freshly reactivated prototypes as well as anything else that survived walks the halls now. You, the new unnamed security guard, has decided to take the job to watch over them at 12 AM to 6 AM, and now he must defend himself against the prototypes and other old animatronics that walk the many halls using what he is given, for five nights. Gameplay In this game, you, as the player, stays in one room, as in the other two installments, but this time you can look up and down in addition to looking to the sides. You can shine a light over the three doorways and ceiling vent to try and spot anything that may be there, and you also have two buttons that you can hover over to open up your monitor and laptop. In your monitor, you can watch the many areas of the warehouse to locate the animatronics and stop Prototype Laa-Laa from moving. With your laptop, you can close the three doors and start up the main heater to overheat anything in the vent. Prototype Po, Decimated, and Noo-Noo only disable equipment and other various things that help you survive, but this can set up a situation where either Po, Prototype Dipsy, Prototype Laa-Laa, and Prototype Tinky Winky to kill you. Po and Prototype Dipsy move like normal, and they both try to get in to kill you, but Prototype Laa-Laa can run to your office quickly if not watched enough, and can be a large threat. Prototype Tinky Winky, however, does not appear on camera, and instead, inhabits an unknown space under your office. He will pop out of a hole in your room to get you if your heater is on for too long. The Original, however, is a special case, and activates Night 3 onward. He will run to your office every now and then, but the twist is, you must let him in, otherwise he will bang on a door and take a 50% of power. Unlike others, he only stands in your office for a while, and does not do anything but leave after an amount of time. You must survive against all eight tubbybots for six in-game hours, and make it through the whole week. Demo There was an early demo publicly released here, with not very much content, as it only reaches to one night. There are some differences, mainly the jumpscare animations, the title screen, and the office, as well as an unused animation and a couple of different camera views hidden in the files. Trailers Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 Teaser Trailer|Teaser trailer. FNaTubbyLand 3 Release Trailer|Release trailer. Animatronics * Po * Decimated * Noo-Noo * Prototype Dipsy * Prototype Po * Prototype Tinky Winky * Prototype Laa-Laa * The Original * PTLD-93 |-|Gallery= title 1.png|The title screen when you first load up the game. title 2.png|The title screen when you beat the fifth night. title 3.png|The title screen when you beat the sixth night. title 4.png|The title screen when you beat 8/20 mode on the custom night. title 5.png|The title screen when you have beaten 8/20 mode, and Night X pops up randomly. title a-0.png|The title when looking at the middle. title b.png|The title when looking to the top left. title c.png|The title when looking to the bottom left. title d.png|The title when looking to the top right. title e.png|The title when looking to the bottom right. 189.png|The newspaper when starting a new game. Fnatl 3 icon.png|The icon for the game. Warning 3.png|The warning screen when loading up the game. 3-0.png|The Original from the teaser. Original teaser bright.png|Brightened Original teaser. "3 The endgame" Rejected.png|Prototype Dipsy from the teaser. Proto dipsy teaser bright.png|Brightened Prototype Dipsy teaser. "We will just have to find another way in..." Where.png|Decimated from the teaser. voice trumpet teaser bright.png|Brightened Decimated teaser. "We are still here" Vandalized.png|Noo-Noo from the teaser. Noo noo teaser bright.png|Brightened Noo-Noo teaser. "I was never gone.." Mystery teaser.png|Prototype Tinky Winky from the teaser. Mystery teaser bright.png|Brightened Prototype Tinky Winky teaser. Beta fnatl 3 title 1.png|The title screen from the FNaTL 3 beta. Beta fnatl 3 title 2.png|Po twitching in the title screen from the FNaTL 3 beta. Beta fnatl 3 title 3.png|Po twitching with the Original looking in the dark from the FNaTL 3 beta title screen. Beta fnatl 3 title 4.png|Po twitching and revealing her endoskeleton head with the Original looking in the dark from the FNaTL 3 beta title screen. unknown title.png|PTLD-93 in the bottom right corner, which shows just as the title screen loads. Fnatl 3 tubbybots.png|Full body image for all the tubbybots in the game, from Clicky's DeviantArt. Proto endo.png|Full body image of the endoskeleton for the prototype tubbybots in the game, from Clicky's DeviantArt. Original endo.png|Full body image of the endoskeleton for the Original, from Clicky's DeviantArt. |-|Audio= Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game